Psypole
Psypole (Japanese: タマシッポ Tamashippo) is a Psychic-type Pokémon. It evolves into Telefrog starting at level 16, which evolves into Tarotoad starting at level 36. It is one of the three starter Pokémon the player can receive from Professor Sakura. The other two starters available are Boxeroo, and Seijitsu. Psypole, despite its cuteness, is nobody's first choice. The only way a rival will take Psypole is if their regular starter is chosen by the player. Biology Physiology Psypole are an amphibian with a round body. Depending upon the gender of the Psypole it will either be pink or periwinkle in colour. Psypole have two thin feet, which are stubby at best in length. Psypole's tail (yellow or green) is similarly thin. In fact, when caught in the light, it is possible to see the arteries and other innards of a Psypole through the skin. They keep a spherical gem wrapped around their tails. Psypole have a small underbelly of yellow or green. By far the most distinctive trait of Psypole are their eyes. Deep fuchsia in colour, Psypole have protruding eyes. Darker, mesmerizing patterns swirl on the eye's third lens. Of the latter two lens, only the uppermost is retractable. Psypole use this layer to protect their eyes while swimming. Psypole have two grey stones embedded in their forehead. The stone between the eyes is larger than the one above it. Some theorize they are the basis of Psyole's psychic abilities. Gender Differences Male Psypole are blue with green tails and green mouths, while female Psypole are pink with yellow tails and yellow mouths. Behavior The basis of Psypole's psychic abilities is Cerebrokinesis, or mental manipulation. Unlike hypnotism, which controls a target's physical actions, Psypole is able to influence the thoughts of another being. It is more subtle and less noticable than true mind control. Trainers, however, tend to take notice when they feel a sudden desire to give their Psypole a second breakfast, or let them sleep on the bed. Psypole's psychic strength is weak at best, and generally requires prolonged eye contact to take serious effect. (Trainers have also been compelled into staring contests with their Psypole, only forcing them deeper under their control.) Despite this, Psypole are not an overly dangerous Pokémon. They lack the strength and malice to cause irreversible damage. Psypole enjoy pulling simple pranks with their mental manipulation, or use it to catch food. Particularly, they like to trick an unsuspecting target into a stare-down, only to hit them with a frigid cold Bubble (learned at Lv. 7) or Ice Beam (learned by TM or breeding), thus breaking the control. Fellow Psypole will even subject each other to their favourite joke. Habitat Psypole are not native to the Region; however, they are at their happiest in damp places, which prevents their skin from drying out. While they share this trait with Axolil, Psypole prefer exposure to warmth. They can be found sunning themselves near or in the water. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By Breeding By tutoring 2 2 4}} 4 2 4 2}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 6 2|}} 8}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 4 2}} 2 6}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 2 2}} 6 2|''}} 2 4 2}} 4 4|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 2 4}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 6 2}} 8}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Psychic|type2-2 = Steel|image2 = Telefrog.png|no2 = 002|name2 = Telefrog|evo2 = |type1-3 = Psychic|type2-3 = Steel|image3 = Tarotoad.png|no3 = 003|name3 = Tarotoad|type2 = Steel}} Gender Difference and Shinies Fan Art FPsypoleByTrainer.png|Art by TrainerCord|link=https://twitter.com/TrainerCord09/status/988620820842008577 PsypoleByDesign3D.png|Art by Design3D|link=https://twitter.com/Design3DS/status/1055126869580877824 In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 靈珠蝌蚪|Meaning1 = 靈珠 = Sacred Beads, 蝌蚪 = Tadpole|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = タマシッポ|Meaning2 = たま= Tadpole, たましい= Soul, しっぽ= Tail|psychic|psychic|psychic}}